Jitter Doll
by DenpaOnna-TrashKing-Urami
Summary: AkaKuro; What has the world become? "Look with those sky blue eyes and tell me what you see." "They're still manipulating me, Akashi-kun." "I could not care less. I will not let you go." "What is it? What is love? What is man? What does it mean to exist?"


**Pairings: **Main: Akashi/Kuroko Side: (maybe) AoKaga and MuraMido; one-sided MayuKuro

**Warnings: **male/male; vulgar language; possible future angst and sexual themes

**Character Warnings: **

**Kagami Taiga: **one of the GLiDE Facility leaders that test and help train the Jitters. He, I guess you could say, acts more mature? He is 24 in this.

**Akashi Seijuurou: **He is the head scientist in the KnS Labratory and is also owns a branch of his father's company, Akashi Inc. He is quite stoic and very intuitive, as well as observant and critical. He is 21.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: **He is a soldier of the GLiDE Military Organization, often referred to as 'Ghost.' As a jitter, he was forced to lock away emotions and act like a simple doll, or a tool at that. He is 19 in this fic.

**Mayuzumi Chihiro: **He is one of the Jitter Dolls Inspector and has information on all of the Jitters and also trains them quite a bit. He is Kuroko's big brother and tends to find leeways in order for his little brother to avoid drastic measures of personality changes. He is 24.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine, nor will ever be mine. All characters are Fujimaki-sensei's respectively. The choice in how I characterize the characters are simply on how I perceive them to be. Have any suggestions? Please tell me so I may write them more accurately.

**Summary**:

Ever since a virus had invaded humanity's blood stream, humans have mutilated one after the other, their bodies shifting to demonic forms with their minds melting into a thick layer of simple id. These infected humans are named _Errors. _In order to combat these virus-infected creatures, humanity created _Jitter Dolls. _Akashi Seijuurou is the leader of the infamous Kiseki no Sedai running tests on these viruses hoping to deteriorate the ongoing infection. Kuroko Tetsuya is a simple Jitter. But what does Akashi want with him?

.

.

[Jitter]

What else did they know?

Beyond the incessant conditioning that bid these dolls nothing but excruciating agony, what else?

What did they want?

Beyond the hysterical _"Kill! Whatever you see, kill!" _and dehumanizing spites of _"Killers are what you are! Nothing! Without those blood stained hands, you're nothing! You aren't humans. You aren't living. You are dolls." _What could they want? Was there a want? Could there be a want? Could empty, inhumane killer dolls wish for something deeply- want?

What do they remember?

Was it the beatings; the inhumane tortures that these dolls endured simply because they had spoken out, they had screamed in agony from a merciless blow, because they had flinched when they were shrouded with shrill shrieks of resent or were chastised for a minor action they had done? Or was it the blood stained painting of their first kill? The smell of the crimson liquid flooding those nostrils, the liquid dripping slowly as streaks of its vibrant color trailing its way from alley walls to dull, tainted pavement. Was it the blackened irises that once were beautiful shades of hazel or aquamarine or vibrant jewels of peridot? Those animallistic wailing and growling that once were humane and harmonious, silvery or maybe even gruff and raspy?

Did it matter?

They were Jitter Dolls- soldiers of the GLiDE Military Order (also known as GMO) to combat the untamed forces of Errors. They did not feel. They were dolls. They were a simple shell with an empty interior. They were Jitters.

.

.

"So do explain the program of these Jitters," stated in a silky, silvery voice by a man with feline-like heterochromatic eyes that gleamed blood red and burnt raw sienna. His stature was of a slender one; toned arms hidden beneath the fine silk scarlet flannel neatly tucked beneath a pair of skin-fitting black jeans. The vest that wrapped round the male's torso was of a bright aquamarine, contrasting to his fiery crimson locks. He was a handsome fellow with skin pale yet not horridly so and a dashing face that was quite charming despite the unchanging stoic expression he wore.

"It's not as complicated as many people think," a tall, obviously toned red head began, slipping his large hands into the pockets of his stark white lab coat. "They are soldiers for the GLiDE Military Order, an order run by Niki herself who devoted this unit into exterminating errors. They have been trained ever since they were 'bought.' The average age that had begun training in this facility is.. I'm pretty sure it's between seven and eleven. They are, of course, trained with discipline and soaring expectations, and I do admit- the methods are inhumane. But Mayuzumi will explain the rest to you. As much as I am one of the facility leaders, Mayuzumi is more in touch with the Jitter Dolls. He's more interactive, I guess, but that's probably 'cause of his little brother. I won't say much, but he and his little brother are in this facility because of a raid. They were found as stranded children in the island Chiburi-jima in Japan. You're a native there, right? Yeah, well, we only have three Japanese Jitters and the rest are either Korean, Vietnamese, Chinese, Malaysian, or Filipino. Since this is District 16 (North Korea), the supply is mostly North Koreans. Mayuzumi is also Japanese and I'm half. A lot of the Facility Leaders are Japanese, actually."

"Hm.. I see," was the curt response from the red head. His dichromatic eyes peered around to stare at his surroundings. The facility itself wasn't all that impressive; it was a spacious place with lots of floors, navy blue occupying the color of the tall walls encompassing the hundreds of Jitters and the workers within. He glanced up at the fairly laid back Kagami Taiga with blank eyes then returned his vision to the marching group of Jitters on the floor below them (they were on the second floor), eyeing a certain teal-headed soldier with large, cool aquamarine eyes.

Kagami followed the scarlet-head's line of sight and slightly grinned. "That's Mayuzumi's little bro, Kuroko. He's often called 'Ghost' because of his lack of presence. He's the most important soldier here, you could say. Doesn't eat much, lacks stamina, stoic, but useful."

The dichromatic-eyed male simply hummed in response, enveloping the curiosity in his face with a mask of indifference identical to the aquamarine-headed male's own.

"Mayuzumi's here now," Kagami pointed out as he gestured at the walking charcoal grey-headed man wearing an ash grey lab coat with a simple black v-neck and a pair of charcoal black jeans. "Yo, Mayuzumi!"

Mayuzumi nodded in acknowledgement, turning his attention to the red head. "You must be Akashi Seijuurou," he commented with a soft monotone voice as he approached the two. Peering behind the red-headed male, Mayuzumi rested his arms on the railway of the second floor, glancing down at his little brother with a blank expression, yet charcoal grey eyes that conveyed deep infatuation.

"Yes, I am. You must be Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"'Kay, so I'mma have to check on the documents so I'mma go," was the farewell from the taller red head who strided towards the elevators of the facility.

"Mnn. So you are here to purchase a Jitter?" Inquired the inspector with vague eyes after his gaze returned to the scarlet-head.

"Yes. I feel that they will benefit in the hunt of the Errors. The Kiseki no Sedai are doing well for now but the viruses are getting stronger and it will take more than just a couple of scientists to round up Errors," Akashi replied with a smooth voice, not once relieving his gaze onto the lab-coated man.

"I see. We normally don't accept offers for our Jitters but you are quite important. Especially out of now. We have allowed you the chance to purchase one Jitter- so choose well."

"Is that so? I am quite honored, then. But I cannot select one simply by watching them ma-"

"My brother," whispered the grey-head in an exhausted voice, interrupting the scientist. "I would appreciate it if you buy my brother."

"That Phantom Jitter?" Akashi asked with slight amusement. He had already taken an interest, of course.

"Yes, Kuroko. We lived in Chiburi-jima before we were taken in as Jitters in training and it was invaded when I had been only ten. The Errors were ruthless but he and I have always had a low presence. We managed to hide in the caves of the Red Cliffs and withstood the invasion. But when the GMO had heard, they searched hard for survivors and came across our dirtied child selves, stealing us away from our home and training us.

"Of course I didn't find a need to struggle back then- I only wanted to save my starving brother," Mayuzumi continued in a murmur. His words progresssively became softer and softer, piquing Akashi's unquenchable curiosity. "So we started off in training. But I was diagnosed with anemia when I had been born so I was rendered unable to become a Jitter. Only Te-.. Only Kuroko was permitted into the program and I was forced to become one of their informants."

"Hm.. But if I bought your brother, you do understand that I will be seperating him from yourself?" The scientist reminded, ignoring the subtle slip up from the inspector. He would gain that information later.

"Their methods are inhumane. Torture- they torture the soldiers-in-training until they are empty and are too frightened to lash back. They broke them to the point they could not deny any orders. Any falter- whether it be a slight crack of the voice, a face of fear, a flinch- they whip them. North Korea isn't exactly a great place to be treated as humans. But that doesn't matter. I want my brother out of this place. I trust that- well, to be frank, I've done my research of you, your team, and your labratories. I know that you will treat my brother much better than these filthy scum. That's why I urge that you select my brother," Mayuzumu seethed, not even noticing that his Korean had shifted to Japanese in the midst of his quiet rant.

"Is that so? I am not surprised in the least, but I also do not permit such methods. But I understand that Kuroko is most valuable? Do you really think Niki would be willing to allow his most prized Jitter to be bought?"

"Information. Give them information of the Errors, whether it be exaggerated or not. He isn't cheap, true, but he is of use."

"You must understand that I cannot just select your brother or else it would seem much too suspicious, am I right?"

"Yes, yes. I understand. I will arrange a meeting with you and my brother. Do not fret about those details, I've got all of them under control."

"Alright. Then shall we start on this 'tour,' then?"

A curt nod.

.

.

The head scientist of the Kiseki no Sedai Labratory eyed the soldier that sat idly before his eyes, large lazuli jewels piercing back into his gaze. Akashi simply found the gesture a way of expressing mutual curiosity and did not break his intimidating gaze on the jitter, which the soldier made out to not mind. They were in a small warehouse attatched to the large facility, or it could be better called a green house if it so desired to be one; an array of different plants and flowers bloomed gorgeously from their pots, different colors popping off of one another. Akashi noticed the boy turn his head and pay his attention back to the greenery, which he did not mind at all. His eyes caught onto the boy's every movement, detected every shift of position, every single contortion of his muscles or any of his features. The red head could not help but admire the soldier adoringly, finding it blasphemy that such a beauty of innocence had been forced to become a ruthless Error slayer. Such image proved too uncharacteristic when faced with the infamous Jitter. Akashi could not help but revel in the thought of the boy coming under his protection, those empty azure eyes seeing the world in a new perspective than of a doll's. But of course, business had always been first. There was not much to this desire but simple adoration and admiration.

Mindlessly, the scientist had murmured and audible, "Beautiful." It wasn't incorrect since Akashi had been thinking such thoughts, though he still chastised himself for the uncontrollable sputter.

"Do you believe so?" The doll answered in a graceful, soft voice, a bit void of emotions yet still rang beautifully. Akashi did not answer out of shock, until he had come to the realization that the Jitter was directing to the bouqets.

"I do," was the curt reply. _How dense, _Akashi mused as he crouched beside the soldier with much interest. _But of course, if he had been in this program for all his life, then he would not be aware of such approaches. _

"This is my brother's garden, though that is just an excuse. It truly is mine," the soldier informed softly, caressing the white petals of a cosmo.

"It is quite lovely," the scientist commented with a small smile, directing his gaze back to the large selection of blooming flowers. "I am surprised they allowed this."

"My brother is quite important, so they do their best to please him. And pleasing him is pleasing myself," was the quick response.

"How would you like to escape this place? It seems horrid," Akashi inquired, returning to his standing position and trotting towards a set of chairs near the clear glass wall. Kuroko followed shortly, taking slow graceful steps until he sat himself beside the scarlet-head.

"It sounds.. Delightful? But I have gone through my whole life doing _this, _exterminating the infected, I mean. I wouldn't know anything else, I guess," was the hesitant reply.

Raising an eyebrow, Akashi crossed his legs and rested intertwined pale hands atop his knee. "Tell me about this facility. I am quite curious to know what a Jitter feels of this place."

"It is a monstrous place, unexaggerated. The facility leaders are quite kind, but do their jobs well to discipline us. Generals will lash out as us at any given second so we must always expect what is not to be expected. Our ration of food is little; we eat twice a day. We bathe three times a week and sleep for about four to five hours daily. Our training is never ending and extermination is gruesome. They do odd tests to few Jitters, most likely human experiments. We are treated as our name states: Dolls. We are not human in the eyes of GLiDE," Kuroko informed in a low, serious tone with eye brows furrowed, "We are not supposed to feel, nor are we suppose to express. If they were witnessing the frustration I am presenting at this moment, I would be whipped. This is how the facility works."

"So you would be fully willing to accept my offer in letting you leave this place with me?" Asked Akashi.

"It depends. What is the catch?"

"You would still be hunting down Errors, though not killing them. You'll be our help in finding ways to end this treacherous virus before it spreads too vast."

"I will not be killing any longer?"

"No, you will no longer kill unless the opponent is in the midst of ending your or a comrade's life. You will no longer hold the title of Jitter, either."

"A tempting proposition," noted Kuroko softly, letting his face grace into a soft smile lasting only a millisecond. Akashi had been lucky to have seen a glimpse of the innocent display.

"So will you accept?"

"The decision will entirely be my older brother's," reminded the Jitter. "But yes, if I had the choice I would accept your deal."

"Your brother had been the one to suggest my purchase of yourself," informed Akashi, though that was only partially true. He had, afterall, already taken interest and only wanted the best of the best.

"Is that so?" Kuroko gazed outside into the vast plain where only patches of green and yellow remained. "Mmm.. A surprise.."

"How so?"

"He is very over protective. I find it shocking he'd allow me to leave his line of sight," the phantom answered honestly. "But you do not seem to be a man of a lying tongue, so I will believe in you and will trust your word."

Akashi allowed his lips to form a sincere smile, though inwardly he smirked to himself in his victory. This had been far too easy.

"Despite my cooperation, you may have a tough time with Niki herself."

"She seems a tough persona," commented the red head.

"Quite, though she is fairly kind for a woman running this kind of facility. You must have a great amount of money and a sultry kind of persuasion to convince her," the teal-head warned, face contorting back to it's normal stoicness.

"Do not worry. I will have everything under control." Akashi stood from his seat, ready to meet the other Jitters in line, only to make it seem that he was interested in all, of course. He did not want Mayuzumi Chihiro's plan to be so blatantly obvious.

"Before you leave," the Jitter began as he scurried to his feet and plucked a beautifully dark shade of plum cosmo flower. He handed it to the scientist sheepishly, fiddling with the straps of his navy blue jump suit when the dichromatic male received it. "It's a sign of our deal, I mean.."

Akashi allowed himself to present his signature smile before he pressed the petals to his lips. "Thank you. You can count on my word, then."

.

.

_Kuroko sat beside his grey-headed brother, with a blank expression gracing his features. The silence was tense, but both parties remained comfortable for the most part. In the palm of his hands were two cosmo flowers, one stark white and the other a plum colour. It took a while, but Mayuzumi had finally been able to shatter the silence drifting between them. _

_"I love you, you know," was the statement clearly made by his elder brother, who wore an identical stoic expression. _

_"I know," Kuroko replied curtly, handing the charcoal grey-headed male the stark white flower. _

_"I want to hold you and hug you tight and kiss you," Mayuzumi blatantly admitted in a serious tone, his blank features unfaltering. _

_"Impossible," stated the Jitter Doll. 'I want to, t__oo.' _

_"I know," was the small reply. A few more moments of silence. "I miss you." _

_"I do, too." _

_"I want to be with you forever," whispered the grey head lovingly. _

_"Impossible," Kuroko repeated before he stood from his seat and pecked the cheek of his elder brother. 'I do, too.' _

_._

_._

"Akashi Seijuurou," a busty blonde greeted, seated in a large leather chair behind her desk. "You must know me as Niki but that is but an alias, I'm sure you concluded that already. My name is Alexandra Garcia."

"A pleasure," Akashi returned with a false smile.

"So you are interested in my Jitters? Many are, but you are an important man, Akashi. You're lucky to be able to have the opportunity to have one in your care. Do tell me, which Jitter did you find reasonable for your line of work?"

"It is an honor to be able to receive one, yes," Akashi agreed before seating himself in front of the gorgeous glasses-eyed lady. "I did find an interest in Kuroko, I think that is what you call him. I only take the best of the best, you see." _Because I am absolute, afterall. _

Alexandra raised an eyebrow before she began to burst into laughter. Akashi paid no mind, as she did not know him. He was the child of the greatest man in Japan. He was _the _Akashi Seijuurou who soared through expectations all his life, from kindergarden to junior high to high school. He had been deemed the perfect being to all his beholders, one who surpassed not only expectations but humanity itself. of course it was an exaggeration, but it was almost too true. "You must have plenty of money for taking an interest in our best soldier, Akashi. Give me an offer, and I'll tell you which Jitter costs that exact same amount."

"Fifteen million yen," answered the confident man in a cold tone. Go big or go home.

"That's-"

"And confidential information on the Error beings that has not been disclosed to anyone- not even the government," Akashi added arrogantly, crossing his arms above his chest. He would win, no doubt about it. Once the dichromatic male set his sights on something or someone, there was no chance of that, whatever or whoever it was, escaping.

Alexandra narrowed her eyes before leaning back in her chair, arms crossed as well. She pursed her lips in thought and hummed. "Interesting. The amount has surpassed Kuroko's value." Something had ticked inside of the red-headed scientist hearing that statement. He remained cool, however, for the deal was going smoothly. Even then, he could not dissipate the anger and irritation boiling deep within, which was odd. He had only met with the Jitter once and though took a liking to the boy, he was not- or should not be so obviously attatched to him. "Kuroko is yours. To set terms, I propose that you must send the documented information here in less than two weeks. You may take the Jitter whenever you feel, and pay for him before the time limit ends: two weeks. Mayuzumi Chihiro will come and check on him every few months or so, because we are not that cruel. You are free to leave."

Akashi nodded and flashed an amused smirk before walking out the door. "Pleasure doing business, Alexandra."

**Author's Note: **

_So like this chapter is kind of a test whether or not I should continue this. It was inspired by the song Jitter Doll (Namine Ritsu's cover) and the titans from Shingeki no Kyojin. The one-sided MayuKuro is inspired by Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella. _

_Anyways, please tell me what you think c: I'm only posting this thanks to __Tetsucchi__ from tumblr c: _

-Ura out~


End file.
